Lonely Blonde Jewish Girl
by ISTIE bistie DACHSHUND
Summary: This story is about how Lilly Truscott just can't take Christmas anymore. Bad summary, story is better.


**Lonely Blonde Jewish Girl **

**This story is about 12 year old Lilly Truscott, who hates Christmas, and just can't take it anymore.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Hannah Montana **

"UGH! I HATE CHRISTMAS TIME!"

Lilly Truscott, a 12 year old seventh grader wearing just long shorts and a green/blue hoody, screamed as she looked around Seaview Middle School. Everyone was dressed like green and red clones.

"This place is like a church in December!" Without any regrets she started to walk backwards towards the fort door of the school to leave.

"Com' on Lilly, it's been like this every year!" said her best friend, Oliver Oken.

"It's sooooooo annoying!" she said. "I can't stand it!"

"It's only a dumb holiday!" her other best friend, Miley Stewart said.

"Well the holiday is dumb," she said as she stopped at the door. "I mean, SANTA CLAUS! That's so stupid!"

"See?" Miley said.

"Yeah, just because almost everybody celebrates it, and say Christmas is best, doesn't mean it's that good. Let's go, we are going to be late for Math!" Oliver stated.

Miley shot him a dumb head look.

"Wait!" Lilly said running towards her friends. "You guys never complained about it just…" Just then Lilly ran out the door.

"Lilly, wait, you gotta stay in school!"

Lilly's two best friends, Miley and Oliver screamed as the watched their best friend skateboard down the street.

"Nice going donut head!" Screamed Miley as she threw her binder at him.

You see, Lilly is an Orthodox jew. Since the beginning of her time, she has always hated how everywhere, and I mean everywhere, is always covered with décor related to Christmas. Plus, jews don't ever really put up decorations, so it's like the town doesn't know they are there. Anyways, I guess this year, she just… cracked.

Lilly skateboarded about a mile to the front of her temple and bombarded in. Right through the front door she met up with the Temple's rabbi, Mr. Plum.

"Lillian," he started, " shouldn't you be in school?"

"You mean my children's church," she said as she bent down to her knees and started to cry.

Mr. Plum sighed and went over to his cell phone which was sitting on a floating shelf and started dialing the number to the Truscott's household.

"Hewloo?" said Lilly's 6 year old sister Annie.

"Hello Annie, this is Mr. Plum, does your mother happen to be home," Mr. Plum replied.

Meanwhile, at school, things were going into chaos for Miley and Oliver.

"Where could…?"

"I don't…?"

"What if…?"

"OH MEH GOD!!!"

"Stewart, no trash talk in the hall!" This came from the principal.

Miley and Oliver figured out a plan. If Oliver called home sick and if Miley called home complaining of "paparazzi" the could go looking for Lilly.

So they headed towards the office.

"Oliver you look sick!" Miley said loudly, winking.

"Yeah I think I need to call my mom!" he said. "My stomach!"

The nurse saw him and took him in her office.

As for Miley, she went up to the secretary's desk.

"Can I call my dad, I think he forgot about my orthodontist appointment." Miley said, lying.

"Sure sweetie!" replied the secretary.

Miley started to dial… 9-257-833-9279.

**NOT A REAL PHONE NUMBER, I THINK!**

Her dad picked up the other end of the receiver. "Hello?"

"Dad, I think there are paparazzi at the school!"

"Just as long as that blond wig ain't on your head you will be fine."

Her dad hung up.

"Sweet nibblets!" she muttered as she walked toward math with an excuse slip.

As for Oliver, he did go home as planned, but was locked in his room.

_Darn germ freak parents! _He thought.

A while ago, as you remembered, Mr. Plum was calling Lilly's mother. When she heared her mother's voice she walked out of her temple with tears streaming down her face.

"So much for that…" she muttered.

So Lilly turned to the only place she could go. "Her spot" on the beach. The only person that knew about it was Oliver. She figured he would stay in school, so she didn't worry about it.

3 hours later, Lilly figured she had to go back to school.

END OF DAY

The trio were sitting in the library for study hall when Amber and Ashley came in.

"As you all know, we have a Christmas party every year at my house! So here are the invites!" Amber said.

"It's on Christmas eve, and if you didn't get invited, consider yourself on the naughty list!" Ashley said. They did the dumb burn thing.

She started to name names off of her list.

"Oliver Oaken and Miley Stewart, ugh, my Moms making me invite you two," Amber told them.

Miley and Oliver starting happy dancing and cheering, showing Lilly the invitation.

All of a sudden, tears welled up in Lilly's eyes for many reasons. One, she wasn't invited. Two, her two best friends were going without her, Three, the party was on Christmas eve, the day Oliver celebrated Hanukah with her family, and four, the invitation stated "NO JEWS ALLOWED"

Anger bubbled up in Lilly's body.

"YOU… YOU…," she started to screech, "BIG FAT RACIST!"

After she said this, Miley and Oliver were chasing Lilly down the halls of the school.

"Lilly, wait, we just…" Oliver started. It was no use, she was no where in sight.

The next few days before break, Lilly didn't talk to anyone or sit near anyone unless she had to. Lilly figured she didn't need any company, she can be strong on her own.

NIGHT OF PARTY

Lilly went up to Amber's house with a carton of eggs in her hand. She checked her watch, 10:28 P..M. Any minute now she would throw the eggs in the window.

But then she heard somebody say "Oliver! It's your turn" So she snuck up to the window and peered in. They were playing spin the bottle, of course. Lilly watch as he slowly moved his hand to the bottle. He took his hand away, but then Miley grabbed it and made him spin it. As the bottle slowed down he quickly said, "Idon'tfeelgood bye" but the two girls next to him held him down.

The bottle stopped at Miley's shoe. Oliver started to look really sweaty. Lilly quietly gasped and looked at the expression on Oliver's face.

He was SMILING!

Lilly watched as Oliver stood there and Sam Fables pushed him in and Lilly tossed three eggs in and ran off. But what she didn't know was that he stood up before the eggs came through and shook his head.

As for the eggs, one hit Amber, one hit the wall, and on hit Miley.

Lilly got up as fast as she could and ran of to "her spot" Lilly was thinking of Oliver's face the whole way there.

She kind of sort of really had a crush on Oliver.

Lilly looked down at the necklace she got last night for a present. It was a jade star of David. It was beautiful! She started bawling when she saw the whole thing fallen of.

BACK AT PARTY

"UGH! OKEN AND STEWART! GO LOOK FOR THE EGGER!" Amber screamed.

At that time Miley was in the bathroom screaming bad things about how the egg ruined her hair, so only Oliver went out. He saw a jade star of David lying upon a pink flower. He picked it up and whispered Lilly, and he ran towards the beach

Lilly saw Oliver's body shape coming towards her.

"Oh great!" she started "now he is just going to brag about his dumb kiss!"

"What kiss?" Oliver asked.

"I thought you were busy smooching with Miley!" she said with sarcasm.

"Well, I, kind of backed out of it…"

"Have you ever kissed someone!" Lilly asked.

"Well no…"

"Would you want it to be with Ms. Hannah Montmoron!" Lilly scream again.

He stared at her with a blank face. He wasn't exactly planning for this night to happen this way.

"My point exactly!" she screamed.

"Why are you so mad!" He yelled.

"Because… I'm just tired of it, all of it. And you deserted me."

"Oh. Eh. Er. Um. I. She. You. We. They. Well."

"Oh I completely understand" she said with sarcasm.

They both sat down on a rock an were laughing histaricaly,

He sat up. "Lilly, let's make Hannumas Beach Mud Cookie Pancakes."

They used to make this every Christmas up until they were seven because they got yelled at for messing with beach property. It was potato pancakes/ Christmas cookies made from stuff on the beach.

"Alright…" she said.

As they added their last ingredients in, Oliver took a handful and threw it at Lilly. "Opps…" He said.

Before you could say, My dad waxes my cat, they were in a complete mud fight.

Lilly stood up to leave. She remembered about her necklace. "OH NO MY NECKLACE!"

Oliver realized he had it in his pocket. "Uh… I found it in Amber's yard… I will put it on for you." He said.

_I can't believe what I am going to do!_ He thought.

As soon as he finished tying of a knot, he looked up straight at her and kissed her. It was one of those "It lasted a lifetime a.k.a. 10 seconds" type of kiss.

**I hoped you liked it! Please R & R. By the way, this is my first fan fic… on this sight. If I get good reviews I may add anoter story or chapter.**


End file.
